NITEMARE
by Seiya
Summary: UPDATE! As of April 2002 I have started work on chapter 8 of this fic.


NITEMARE  
  
SAILOR MOON FAN FIC  
  
PLOT: EVERY ONE IN CRYSTAL TOKYO IS ASLEEP BUT THIS   
NIGHT IS UNLIKE ANY THEY HAVE HAD BEFORE DUE TO THE   
FACT THAT THEY ARE ALL HAVING THE SAME DREAM INCLUDING   
THE SAILOR MOON AND THE SCOUTS INCLUDING TUXEDO MASK.  
  
YOU SEE IN THIS DREAM EVERYTHING IS THE SAME EXCEPT   
FOR A FEW THINGS: 1. SAILOR MOON A.K.A. SERENA TSUKINO  
, AMY ANDERSON A.K.A. SAILOR MERCURY, RAYE HINO A.K.A.   
SAILOR MARS,LITA KINO A.K.A. SAILOR JUPITER, MINA AINO   
A.K.A. SAILOR VENUS OR SAILOR V, TRAMAINE SHIPPUU A.K.A.   
SAILOR HURRICANE, DARIEN SHIELDS A.K.A. TUXEDO MASK ARE ALL EVIL.  
  
2. THE NEGAVERSE OF THE PAST, PRESENT, AND THE FUTURE   
ARE GOOD.  
  
TIME: 30TH CENTURY CRYSTAL TOKYO(During the Nitemare) Present Day Tokyo(In between the Nitemares).  
  
CHARACTERS: SAILOR(S) MOON, MERCURY, MARS, JUPITER,   
VENUS, TUXEDO MASK, SERENA TSUKINO, AMY ANDERSON, RAYE   
HINO, LITA KINO, MINA AINO, DARIEN SHIELDS, SAILOR   
URANUS, SAILOR NEPTUNE, SAILOR PLUTO, SAILOR SATURN,   
SAILOR STAR FIGHTER, SAILOR STAR MAKER, SAILOR STAR   
HEALER, SAILOR HURRICANE, AMARA TENOH, MICHELLE KAIOH, TRISTA MEIOH,   
HOTARU TOMOE, KOU SEIYA, KOU TAIKI, KOU YATEN, RINI   
TSUKINO-SHIELDS, TRAMAINE SHIPPUU, MOLLY BAKER, MELVIN UMINO, MISS   
PATRICIA HARUNA, GRANPA HINO, ANDREW TURUHATA, CHAD   
KUMADA, SAMMY TSUKINO, QUEEN SERENITY, KING OF THE EARTH, FIORE,   
PRINCE DARIEN, AND THE CITIZENS OF CRYSTAL TOKYO ALONG   
WITH QUEEN BERYL, JEDITE NEPHLITE, ZOYCITE, MALACHITE,  
ALAN, ANN, CATZI, BERTIE, AVERY, PRIZMA, RUBEUS,   
EMERALD, SAPPHIRE, PRINCE DIAMOND, WICKED LADY, WISEMAN.  
  
  
  
HI!! To all the SAILOR MOON Fans out there. My Name   
is David A.K.A. Seiya. Just to let you know this is my very first try at a SAILORMOON fan fic so   
please E-Mail me with your comments and or complaints   
about my fan fic my E-Mail address will be listed at the  
bottom of this page. THANK YOU!!!!  
  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
(Note: everything that is happening here takes   
place ONE (1) Month before CHAPTER 1). :-)  
  
  
  
It's a beautiful day in the city of CRYSTAL TOKYO   
all the scouts are enjoying the time they have off   
after just defeating their latest enemy. The scouts   
still have their memories and are just enjoying the   
nice weather they are having today Serena, Darien, Rini,  
Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina are all going to   
the beach for a swim while Luna, Artemis, and the   
other scouts stay behind just in case something   
comes up and they have to contact the other scouts.  
  
At the beach the Scouts are enjoying their time off  
from fighting all the time so they are glad they   
have got time to rest and relax and get their tans   
worked on all the scouts are having a lot of fun on   
the beach while Serena and Darien are getting some R&R   
in their Motel Room and since they are all alone they   
are not going to waste it since they are a couple they   
are going to enjoy the time with each other by having   
some Sex since they are after all alone and no one else   
is close enough to hear them having Sex this will be   
there first time to have Sex with each other. Later at   
the beach Darien and Serena join the others and ask   
them if they want go skinny dipping together so they   
wait a few moments as the others ask each other if they   
want to Raye says "Sure I would love to guys", Mina says  
"I'm up for something different for a change.", Lita   
says "What are waiting for let's go!",Amy says "I don't   
know you guys I've got a lot of stuff to do." Serena   
says"Don't be a party pooper Ames it will be fun and   
maybe even a new experience for you I think you will   
enjoy it so what do you say?" Amy replies "Sure why   
not it can't hurt to try something new for once." Rini   
says "Serena what's skinny dipping? Serena replies   
"Well Rini it's like going swimming only different."   
Rini asks "How different is it?" Serena replies "  
How is it different you ask well the reason it is   
different is because you swim with NO clothes, NO bras,   
No panties, NO bikini's or swimming outfits, and NO   
men's underwear." Rini says" OK I'll go with you guy's.  
"And so their off to the beach to go skinny dipping in   
this nice hot day so they can stay cool.  
  
Later at Rei's temple. "Ok you guys we need to help Rini study   
for her tests that are coming up" Amy says to the others.  
"Amy she is out of school for the summer remember" Rei exclaims.  
"Oh yes I remember sorry about that you guys" Amy says.  
"Hey guys you know what important date is coming up don't you??" Serena asks.  
"No we don't" the others Exclaim!! "Look in 1 week is Darien's Birthday so   
we need to do something speial for him ok??!!" Serena says.  
There's a knock at the temple door. "I'll get it" Rini says.  
Rini opens the door to see who it is. "Darien,Seiya,Yaten,Taiki what are you  
guys doing here??" Rini asks. "Me I just thought I would come by and see wha  
t Serena was up too" Darien says. "what about you Seiya what brings you here  
" Rini asks. "Well I just was out for a walk so I thought I would drop bye   
and see how you guys were doing that's all Rini" Seiya explains.  
"Ok what u Taiki,Yaten what brings you two by" Rini asks.  
"Hehe well I was with Seiya on his walk that's all Rini" Yaten explains.  
"Heck Rini I was just in the neighborhood when I saw the other guys come over  
here so I thought I would come over here as well" Taiki explains.  
  
"Come on in you guys" Raye says to Darien,Seiya,Taiki,and Yaten.  
"Thanks Raye" the guys say all at once.  
Later that day. "Darien we better get home before it gets to dark" Serena say  
s. "Ok Serena let's head home time to go home Rini it's almost your bedtime"  
Darien says.  
  
Back at the house where Seiya lives and Yaten and Taiki are there visiting Seiya. "Hey you guy's do you think we will ever find Princess Fireball" Seiya asks. "Good question Seiya" Taiki says. "I'm sure we will you two I mean come on were scouts remember" Yaten says. "Good night Yaten,Taiki" Seiya says. "Good night Seiya,Taiki" Yaten says. "Good night Seiya,Yaten" Taiki says.  
  
The next week. Darien heads over 2 the temple since Serena said it was urgen  
t. Darien arrives and knocks on the temple door. "Come in" Raye says.  
Darien walks inside. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" They all yell it out. "Wow I wasn't   
expecting a surprise party" Darien says. "Happy Birthday my hunk!!" Serena said. Thanks Serena it means alot to me especially to know that you all still care about me even when I'm your King!" Darien said. That night the nightmares started!! "They're they are!" the citizens of Crystal Tokyo scream as they run towards Serena and company they are all holding pitchforks and anything that can be used as a weapon. "Stop my people why are u trying to kill us for?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked. "Because of what you are trying to do" One of the citizens said. "What have we been trying to do that would make you want to kill us" Neo-Queen Serenity asked curiously. "You have been attacking us and then running off with our money and valuables so by the order of our great Queen, Queen Beryl we are to hunt you down and bring you back dead or alive" Another citizen said. "Enough talk let's get them and take them to Queen Beryl for their punishment" The same citizen said. The negaforce joins the angry citizens in their hunt for Neo-Queen Serenity and company and so our story begins!!!  
  
NIGHTMARE   
  
CHAPTER 1   
  
It is a beautiful evening in CRYSTAL TOKYO   
home of the King and Queen of the Earth Sailor Moon   
(Serena Tsukino), and Tuxedo Mask (Darien Shields).   
Everyone is asleep all snuggled up and dreaming a   
good dream and resting peacefully but wait what's wrong   
with this picture now this isn't the CRYSTAL TOKYO we all   
know and love what on earth is going on here this is definetely   
strange The Sailor Scouts are in a battle against   
the Negaverse but wait this is really weird everyone is   
cheering for the Negaverse and they are booing the   
scouts it seems like the scouts in this dream are the   
enemies and the Negaverse are the good guys.  
  
Right now it does not look good for our heroines   
they are pretty beat up the negaverse it looks like   
is doing a good job of beating up the scouts "  
Cosmic Moon Power " shouts Sailor Moon hoping   
to hit one of the members of the negaverse but   
sadly it misses and hits a wall behind the   
negaverse but then Sailor Star Healer shouts "  
Star Sensitive Inferno" also hoping it will hit   
Jedite and kill him instead it hits him but it does not   
kill him it just wounds him some it seems that the   
negaverse here is tougher than they actually are in   
real life. Now the scouts are going to combine all   
their most powerful attacks together and try to get rid   
of the negaverse and wake up from this horrible   
nightmare. Alright the scouts are about ready to   
combine their most powerful attacks and here they go   
"Cosmic Moon Power" shouts Sailor Moon, "Star Sensitive   
Inferno" shouts Sailor Star Healer, "Star Gentle Uterus"   
shouts Sailor Star Maker, "Star Serious Laser" shouts   
Sailor Star Fighter, "Death Reborn Revolution" shouts   
Sailor Saturn,"Dead Scream" shouts Sailor Pluto, "Deep  
Submerge" shouts Sailor Neptune, "Space Sword Blaster"   
shouts Sailor Uranus,"Rose Throw" shouts Tuxedo Mask,   
"Venus Love Chain Encircle" shouts Sailor Venus,   
"Jupiter Thunder Crash Zap"shouts Sailor Jupiter,   
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround" shouts Sailor Mars,   
"Shine Aqua Illusion" shouts Sailor Mercury and here   
it goes the powerful attack has just been released and   
is heading towards the negaverse but wait the negaverse   
reflects the attack and is shot towards the stars.  
  
The scouts are low on energy since using their   
most powerful attacks takes a lot of energy which the   
scouts right now are low on. Will They defeat the   
Negaverse and wake up from this awful dream? To find   
Out you have to go to CHAPTER 2 now and read to see what  
happens to our Heroines.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........   
  
Chapter 2  
  
It seems like the scouts are losing their powers  
as the negaverse is taking control of this battle   
between them. Some of the scouts plan another   
attack on the negaverse. Only half of them would   
attack this time. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon  
shouts. "Mars Fire Bird Strike!" Sailor Mars shouts  
"Venus Meteor Shower!" Venus shouts. "Mercury   
Ice Bubbles Freeze!" Mercury yells after Venus.  
  
All of the inner scouts have launched an attack   
on the negaverse. Unfortunally the attack didn't work.  
"What can we do?" SM questions everyone.  
"There's nothing that you can do about it now, ZOY!!!"   
Zoycite attacks the inner scouts.  
  
Will the attack from Zoycite hit the scouts? What will   
happen to the scouts? Will this nightmare ever end. Find out  
soon!!!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Co-Writer Alexia Rodgers AKA Serena (Darien's GF)  
  
E-Mail addy noriko_nakamura1@yahoo.com (Noriko Nakamura)  
  
Special Thanx go out 2 my g/f who wrote this chapter 4 me as I have writer's   
block from now on she will Be the co-writer of the Nitemare Fan Fic Ja Ne Mat  
a!!!!  
  
Seiya  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It seems that Zoycite has tried to make a suprise   
attack on the Sailor Scouts. But Zoycite's attack didn't   
even hit the scouts. "Blast. I didn't even pay attention   
to where I was aiming." Zoycite says. "You idiot! Pay   
attenction when you aim. How stupid can you be, Zoycite!?"  
Queen Beryl screams and questions at Zoycite. "Forgive me  
my Queen. I will try harder." Zoycite explains. "Trying harder  
wont do anything!" Baryl yells. "Sorry Queen Beryl." Zoycite  
apoligizes to her Queen. "Well lets think of another plan. We   
must destory the Sailor Scouts." Rubeus says. "What kinda   
plan should we have?" Sapphire questions. "I don't know yet   
I'll think of something." Rubius replies.  
  
While the Negaverse is scooping out a plan, the Sailor Scouts  
are doing the same. It seems that the Sailor Scouts are starting  
to run out of ideas. "We've got to think of another plan to those  
nega creeps!" Sailor Venus shouts. "What kinda plan do you   
have in mind, Venus?" Sailor Moon askes Venus. "I was thinking  
each one of us should take on another. Like a one-on-one thing.   
We each choose a person and just fight them. Its like the only   
way we can beat the Negaverse. So what do u think scouts?"  
Venus explains. "They outnumber us 2 to 1 Venus. They have  
more people that we do. How could we possably do that?"   
Amy replies. "Amy, trust me on this one. Dan't you remember   
all the other battles that we had with these guys? Half the time they  
were lazy anyway. We have a chance." Venus explains to all the other  
scouts. "I like Venus' idea. If we take them on one-on-one then we can  
beat them faster." Jupiter says "Agreed" Moon replies. "Then lets do it."  
Venus shouts.  
  
What will happen in the one-on-one battles? Will the Sailor Scout succeed  
in their plan or fail? Find out soon!!!!!!!  
  
To Be Contiued....  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Serena woke up with sweat dripping down her back "Wha-What Happened?!?!?!?!"   
She asked. "Oh it must have been a nightmare" She thought. The door bell rang. "I'll get it" said Serena. She opens the door to see Seiya standing there. "Hey Serena how are you doing today?" He asked. "Oh Hi Seiya I'm doing fine and what about you haven't seen you around in quite awhile?" She said. "Yea I know we just got back to earth we went back home for awhile to see how things were going there so that's why you haven't seen us for awhile!" He said. "Oh ok well I've missed seeing you since the last time I saw you how come you never said anything to us about leaving huh?" She asked.  
"Oh sorry about that we just decided to leave at the last moment and we didn't even think of telling any one that we were leaving since we were all excited about going back home for awhile but we missed you guys so we decided to head back to earth since we have such loyal friends like you and (whispers) we Sailor Scouts need to stick together am I right?" He asked.  
"Seiya let's go to my room and we can talk there." She said. "Ok!" Seiya responded. They both went to her room. "Sit down over here on my bed with me Seiya!" She said. "I guess I will since I can trust you!" He said smiling. Serena smiled back. "Ok now that were here in my room we won't have to whisper" She said. "I'm glad of that since I don't like to whisper that much!" He said. "So how was everyone back home Seiya?" She asked. "They're all doing good Serena thanks for asking! And what about you and the other scouts how have they been lately or have you not seen them lately?" He asked.  
"I haven't seen them around that much here lately oh and guess what Seiya?" She said Excitely. "What?" He asked. "Me and the other girls are half-way through high school now!!" She said. "Wow that's great so I take it you have been studying more than playing video games right?" He asked. "Yes Seiya I have been studying more than playing video games!" She said. "Glad to hear that moonface!" He said. "Seiya why don't we visit the others to see how they have been doing!?" She asked. "Ok sure why not since I haven't seen them in a long time as well!" He answered. "Great then let's go!" She said.  
They went off to start visitng the others their first stop was Darien's apartment.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Moments later they arrive at Darien's apartment. They go up to the door of his place. "I'll ring the bell if you don't mind!?" Serena said. "Sure go right ahead Serena he is after all your boyfriend!" Seiya responded. Serena giggled and said"Seiya you're silly!" "Yea well so are you Serena but I wouldn't have you any other way!" Seiya responded. Serena rings the door bell to Darien's place. "Coming!" Darien said not knowing who was at his door. Darien opens the door to see both Serena and Seiya at the door. "Hey you two come on in!" He said. They both walk inside and sit down. "So what brings you two here any how?" He asked. "Oh Serena wanted to go visit everyone and your place was the closest so we decided to stop here first." Seiya responded. "Yea Darien so what have you been up to since it's been so quiet lately I haven't seen you that much what have you been up to?" Serena asked. "Not much just enjoying the peace and quiet I love it tokyo more now since it's so peaceful so Seiya what have you been doing lately it's been almost a year since I last saw you?" Darien asked. "I went back home to visit family and friends me and the others decided to leave at the last minute so we came back earlier today!" Seiya responded. "That's nice that you remember your family and friends but since I haven't had a family since I was little I'm only able to visit their graves when I get the chance but I do have friends like you and Serena and the others of course you all will always be my friends and I mean it to even after me and Serena get married!" Darien said. "Oh when are are you two gonna get married any ways Darien?" Seiya asked. "Yea Darien when are we gonna get married?" Serena asked anxiously. "I don't have a clue you guys I guess when were both ready to get married Serena that will be when we get married." Darien replied. "So what do you two plan on doing rest of the day?" Darien asked curiously. "I don't know I think Serena wanted to visit the others!" Seiya responded. "Yea let's visit one of the others so where do we go next why don't you pick Darien!" Serena said. "Ok let's go to Amy's place I haven't seen her around lately!" Darien replied. "Ok off to Amy's house it is then!" Serena said. "Yea let's check on that bookworm who always seems to study even when school is out!" Seiya said. So they leave Darien's and head to Amy's house.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As they were walking towards Amy's house Seiya was being himself by picking on Serena which she didn't mind. On the planet Kinkomu a female was walking the streets thinking about her boyfriend "I wonder how he is doing?" she asked herself "I think I'll go visit him." she said to herself as she headed to her house to get her space ship ready to go to the planet her boyfriend is on. So she heads towards the planet earth to see her boyfriend Seiya since she misses him so much. Back on earth Seiya,Darien,and Serena arrive at Amy's house "So who wants to ring the door bell?" Darien asked "I will!" Serena replied So she goes up to the door to ring the bell a few moments later Amy's mother answers the door "Hi you guys what brings you all here today?" she asked "Oh we just came to see Amy that's all!" Serena replied.  
  
"Oh then won't you come in and make yourselves at home Amy's in the bath she should be out in a few sorry for the wait but while you are waiting for her would you all like something to drink?" she asked "I'll take some cocoa!" Serena replied "I'll take some coffee please!" Darien replied "I'll have coffee as well Thanks!" Seiya replied "Ok I'll go get your drinks be back in a few!" she said as she walked towards the kitchen. Inside the bathroom Amy was enjoying her bath since she had been studying all day. "I think I've been in here long enough but before I get dressed I'll have to go pea." she said stepping out of the bathtub and heading over to the toilet so she could pea. She finally makes it to the toilet with water dripping from her breasts and vagina as she sits down on the toilet water is dripping off of her wet vagina into the toilet as she starts to urinate a a moment later she finishes urinating and flushes the toilet and gets dressed and leaves the bathroom and sees her mom "Amy dear you have company in the front room waiting for you." her mom told her "Ok thanks mom!" Amy replied.  
  
"Hi you guys what brings you all here?" Amy asked "Here's you're drinks you guys!" Amy's mom says "Thanks!" Darein.Serena,and Seiya all replied "We just thought we would come by and check up on you since we haven't seen you in awhile that's all!" Seiya replied "Let's go for a walk in the park ok?" Amy asked her friends "OK!" Serena,Darien,and Seiya all reply "Mom we're going to take a walk to the park be back in a little bit!" Amy tells her mom "Ok Amy be careful!" her mom replies "I will mom!" Amy replies as she and her friends head towards the park moments later they arrive at the park "So how have you guys been doing since it's been so long since we last saw or talked to each other?" Amy asks Seiya tells her what he has been up to all this time. "What about you Darien?" she asks him "Nothing much really just been enjoying the peace and quiet we have had lately that's all!' Darien replied "Serena what about you?" Amy asks "Just been doing the usual stuff that's all." Serena replied. Just a few miles away from the park in a deserted part of Tokyo a ship lands and becomes invisible as a female steps out "I finally made it to earth I see." the female says as she heads to the park to see if she can find out where Seiya is so she can once again see her love as she enters the park she immediately sees Seiya but Seiya doesn't see her as she starts running towards him "Seiya my love there you are I've missed you so much!" she says running towards his arms while crying for joy "Seiya would you introduce us to this girl?" Amy asks "Sure guys this is my girlfriend from my home planet Alexia Rodgers a.k.a Sailor Hurricane she is like me and the others cause almost everyone back home is a Sailor Scout so there are more scouts than you all think!" Seiya replies.  
  
"Oh nice to meet you Alexia!' Amy replies "So you're Seiya's girlfriend huh and here a few years ago he was hitting on me!" Serena said "Nice to meet you Ms. Rodgers!" Darien said "Same here." Alexia replied "Oh and guys you don't have to introduce yourselves I told her about you all." Seiya told his friends" If you all want to talk some more that's fine with me just give me a moment to take care of some buisness ok?" she asked they all nodded to tell her that they would wait til she took care of her business she drops her skirt down to the ground and pulls her panties down to the ground as well as she squats so she can pea and take a dump after all it is a long way from her home to earth "I forgot to tell you guys she does not know about not doing that kind of stuff out in the open her on earth because back on our home planet you could use the bathroom anywhere you wanted so give her a chance ok you guys?" Seiya asked  
  
I will send chapter 7 next week since it is pretty long and I don't have enough time to type it up so til then Ja Ne and Arigato for reading!!!!  
  
Mamoru  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Later at Lita's house "Sorry about what Alexia did earlier in the park you guys she didn't know not to do that like I said earlier." Seiya said "hey guy's aren't we supposed to over to Raye's temple to practice?" Lita asks they all nod and head out the front door and start walking to Raye's temple. An hour later they arrive at the temple "it's about time you guy's got here!" Raye exclaimed "Sorry Raye but Alexia here just got to earth which was a complete surprise to me and so we had to take care of her and we just lost track of time and Let me introduce you Raye to my Girlfriend Alexia Rodgers a.k.a Sailor Hurricane Alexia this is Raye Hino Raye this is Alexia Rodgers!" Seiya said "Nice to meet you Alexia so you're a scout like the rest of us huh that's cool!?" Raye replied "yes I am just like you Raye Hino except my transformation and powers are similar to Seiya,Taiki, and the arrogant Yaten Kou only my powers come from the power hurricanes have!" Alexia replied as they go to the back of the temple to get ready to train.  
  
The rest of this chapter will be finished as soon as I get inspiration to do finish it and I will then put the whole fic up again with the completed chapter.  



End file.
